


Moonlight Swim

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, M/M, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping, bareback, butt plug, happy birthday cor, that's about it, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis has a surprise planned for Cor's birthday.  It's on the roof, and involves being naked.





	Moonlight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Cor's birthday somewhere as I post this. Just a quick little Igor fic, because I love them and Cor deserves something nice, and apparently I can write Igor fluff, but I'm all about the Ignoct torture. Sorry Ignis. 
> 
> Anyway, a bit of self indulgent Igor smut. (Also, best ship name ever)
> 
> not beta-ed.

“And you say I work too hard,” Ignis’ voice came from the door. Cor looked up from the stack of papers in front of him, a smile flashing across his usually stern features.

“I have no idea what you’re talk about,” Cor said.

Ignis snorted. “You’ve been working at those papers for hours. Everyone else is gone.”

Cor stretched. “Where?”

“The king went to that show tonight, remember? With Lord Amicitia, Gladiolus, the prince, and Prompto.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t with them.”

“We saw the show last week,” Ignis said with a smile. Cor nodded slowly. 

“Come on,” Ignis said, “you’re done for the night.”

“I still have all this,” Cor said, gesturing to his desk.

“And it’ll still be there tomorrow. It is your birthday, if I remember correctly.”

“You know you’re right,” Cor said dryly. Ignis never forgot a date. Ignis smiled, adjusting his grip on the large bag in his hands.

Ignis set it down and quickly stacked the papers on Cor’s desk, organizing them efficiently and quickly. Cor watched with an amused smile.

“Come,” Ignis said, holding his hand out.

“Impertinent youth,” Cor said, taking his hand and letting Ignis pull him to his feet. “Thinking you can order the marshal around.”

Ignis smiled at him, squeezing his hand. Cor lifted Ignis’ bag. They dropped hands as they stepped into the hallway.

Cor started to head for the car park, but Ignis steered him towards the elevator instead. Cor frowned down at him as the doors slid shut and Ignis punched the button for the rooftop garden.

Ignis just smiled at him. “Stop thinking so hard.”

“Says the man who never stops thinking.”

“I’m studying to be a master strategist,” Ignis said primly, “of course I never stop thinking.”

Cor snorted, laughing as the doors slid open. Ignis took his hand, lacing their fingers together as he led him through the garden to the heated pools.

Cor looked at their hands. They never held hands in public, or kissed, or did anything to give away the fact that they were in a relationship.

Ignis looked over his shoulder at him. “No one’s here. It’s fine.”

Cor smiled then. They had both been so busy that finding time for each other had been difficult.

Ignis led him to a blanket laid out on the ground. It was never overly cold in Insomnia, not with the wall. All they needed was a light jacket. Cor set Ignis’ bag down on it, and Ignis directed him to sit. Cor lowered himself to the blanket, running his hand over it.

“Late night picnic?” Cor asked.

Ignis smiled at him, taking out little containers of food and setting them out. Cor reached for one, laughing when Ignis slapped his hand out of the way.

“Not yet,” Ignis said. Cor grinned at him, lounging back. His eyes roved over the form of his younger lover, locking briefly on the skull pendant around his neck. Cor had given him that for his birthday earlier in the year, and Ignis hadn’t taken it off since.

Ignis opened one of the containers, taking a fork and scooping a bit of cake onto it. He held it out to Cor, smiling when Cor took it, sealing his lips around the fork.

“Happy birthday,” Ignis said, leaning forward and kissing him after each bite of cake. Cor smiled into each kiss.

Ignis sat back, tracing Cor’s face with his fingers. He smiled and leaned forward for another kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

Cor laughed, laying back and pulling Ignis on top of him. Ignis smiled at him, glasses sliding down his nose. 

Cor went to pull Ignis close but the younger man scuttled back, laughing. He stood up and pulled off his shirt. Cor sat up, focused intently on Ignis.

Ignis smirked, dropping his shirt to the ground and toeing off his shoes. Cor watched avidly, mouth going dry as Ignis pulled his pants and briefs off, revealing his half hard cock. He set his glasses carefully in their case.

Cor swallowed, reaching out to touch him.

Ignis stepped back, skin glowing in the moonlight. Cor thought he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Ignis smiled, walking backwards until he stood at the edge of the pool. With a smile, he turned and dove in, leaving a stunned Cor sitting on the blanket.

Ignis surfaced, smiling at him. “Come on in. The water is fine.”

Cor pulled his boots off, cursing when he couldn’t get them off fast enough. “You’re sure no one will come up here?”

“There’s no one here, only the guards on the lower floors,” Ignis called, treading water.

Cor pulled his shirt and pants off, kicking them aside and diving into the pool. The water felt amazing around his naked body. He surfaced, swimming towards Ignis.

Ignis smiled, clad in nothing but that necklace. He dove out of the way, laughing as he surged through the water. Cor lunged after him, fingers grazing Ignis’ back. Ignis twisted out of the way, grinning back at Cor.

“You little ass,” Cor said, giving chase.

Ignis led him around the pool, the water cradling their bodies, caressing their hardening lengths.

Ignis finally stopped, letting Cor pull him against him. Their chests touched, and Cor lowered his head for a deep kiss.

“I can’t believe you brought me skinny dipping on the roof pool,” Cor said against his lips.

Ignis smiled, running his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Cor’s skull. “We’ve barely had time to see each other lately, and quite frankly I didn’t want to wait to get to your house.”

Cor kissed him again. “Well, I must admit this is a great birthday surprise.”

Ignis’ lips curled in a secretive smile. He kissed the corner of Cor’s mouth. “There’s more, if you’re interested.”

“Oh yes,” Cor whispered. 

Ignis moved to the shallow end of the pool, resting his forearms against the pool deck and presenting his ass to Cor.

Cor swam closer, kissing the swell of Ignis’ ass. Ignis wiggled his hips, letting out an annoyed huff. Cor chuckled, kissing the other cheek.

Ignis reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. Cor’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the plug in Ignis’ hole.

“Gods, Ignis.”

Ignis smiled. “I’ve been planning this all day,” Ignis said. “And I didn’t feel like waiting.”

Cor moaned, gently taking the plug and pulling it from Ignis’ body. Ignis shuddered, gripping the edge of the stairs. Cor tossed it on the deck, plunging two fingers into Ignis’ loose hole.

Ignis groaned, rocking back onto his fingers. Cor could feel the lube Ignis had used on himself. Cor stood up, positioning himself behind Ignis.

“You sure you can do this without lube?” Cor whispered, running his hands over Ignis’ smooth back.

“Yes,” Ignis whispered, “please.”

“I’ll go slow,” Cor whispered, gripping his cock and rubbing the head around Ignis’ entrance. Ignis moaned, shuddering as Cor’s head pushed in. They both groaned. Cor slowly pushed in, throwing his head back as Ignis’ body swallowed him with ease.

Cor bottomed out, leaning over and nipping at Ignis’ neck. 

“Move!” Ignis insisted, rocking his hips back onto Cor’s cock. 

Cor laughed. “So demanding.” He started thrusting, rolling his hips into Ignis’. The water surged around them, waves forming with every movement of their bodies.

Ignis moaned, tightening around him. He wasn’t going to last long. 

Cor grabbed his hips, slamming into him. Ignis keened, staring up at the sky as Cor stroked his prostate.

Cor pulled out, causing Ignis to whine and reach for him. Cor sat on the steps and pulled Ignis onto his lap. Ignis spread his legs, lowering himself onto Cor’s rigid cock.

“Gods, Cor,” Ignis whispered. Cor gripped the back of his neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss as he sheathed himself completely in Ignis’ welcoming body.

He grabbed Ignis’ cock and began to stroke him. He kept one large hand on Ignis’ back, keeping him steady as he rolled his hips into him.

“Ignis,” Cor whispered against his lips, groaning as he came. Ignis moaned, kissing Cor hard. He felt every pulse and twitch of Cor’s cock, filling him with his seed.

Ignis cried out as Cor drove his thumb into his slit. His hips bucked and he clenched around Cor, milking him. Ignis came, seed floating around them in the pool.

Ignis shuddered, curling against Cor’s body. Cor held him, kissing his jaw. Ignis smiled at him.

They sat in an easy silence, chests pressed together. Ignis ran his hands up and down Cor’s arms. Cor held his hips, drawing circles with his thumbs. 

Ignis kissed him, leaning into him. Cor smiled.

“Thank you,” Cor said.

“Happy birthday, Cor,” Ignis said.

They sat in a contented silence, the light from the wall reflecting on the water.

Cor decided that holding Ignis in his arms, the soft breeze wafting over them and Ignis’ lips against his neck was the best birthday present he had ever gotten.

He couldn’t wait to get Ignis home and enjoy unwrapping him again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love~


End file.
